the secret behind the obvious
by erte n kain
Summary: what happens when you are stuck in a position that you can't get out of with the person that you hate (after drinking too much butterbeer)? GWDM
1. chapter one

"What are you guys looking at?" Ginny asked Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were standing on tiptoes trying to peer over the crowd. There appeared to be some sort of announced on the notice board, and everyone was clustered around it trying to see. 

For once, Ron was glad for his extra height. "_Hogsmeade_… _next weekend_… cool! Hogsmeade trip next weekend!"

"Oh, that's neat!" Ginny exclaimed. "I can get my Christmas shopping finished!"

Just then, Draco broke up the gang as he pushed by to see what was on the board.

"Move aside, you losers," he said with a scowl. 

Harry and Ron both lunged at him, only to be held back by Ginny and Hermione.

"Save it for later when the teachers are gone," Hermione, hissed. "You guys can pummel him in Hogsmeade." 

Ginny glared at Malfoy's back as he was talking to a group of Slytherin girls about lacy undergarments.

* * *

They arrived with the large group of students, eager to finish their Christmas shopping and fill their stomachs with warm butterbeer. Harry and Ron quickly ran to the Three Broomsticks to get their first rounds of butterbeers, while Hermione and Ginny did more productive things. 

By the end of the day, Hermione and Ginny had shopped in every store in Hogsmeade in search of perfect Christmas presents for everyone. They joined Ron and Harry who were more than slightly tipsy and each had two butterbeers in their hands.

It was only after Hermione checked her watch that they realized that they were already five minutes late. 

* * *

"Hey guys, I've got a plan," Draco told Crabbe and Goyle as he grinned devilishly. 

"What is it, boss?" Crabbe and Goyle said together

"Don't you think we need a little something to take the edge off all the homework we have?"

"Sure, yeah," said Goyle. 

"Well, I figure I can wait till all the students have left and the places are locked up, and then I can steal some butterbeer, you know?"

"Yeah," said Crabbe. "But… but how are you gunna get inside the store if it's closed?"

"How thick are you?" snorted Draco. "Jeez, sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain. Oh wait. Sorry, you don't." Draco paused. He started slowly as if talking sense into monkeys. "I'm going to stay here, in The Three Broomsticks, and hide until they close and everyone's gone. Then I'll come out of my hiding spot, grab some butterbeer and alcoholic beverages, and I'll walk out like I own the place."  

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and finally Crabbe spoke up, "Yes but where are you going to hide?"

"Uh, I'll find a place." Draco said, looking around the tavern. "But you guys have to go back to the castle so you don't raise suspicion."

The two goons looked at him blankly. 

"Just go back to that castle, I'll come later. Do I have to do everything for you?" he said exasperatedly. "You're late." 

As Draco watched the two goons leave the Three Broomsticks, he looked around quickly for the bartender and found refuge in a near by cupboard behind the bar.


	2. chapter two

"Okay guys," Hermione said, glancing at her watch, "We have to leave right now. We're late! We'll need to run if we're going to catch the carriages back to Hogwarts!" 

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny began to gather their things and put on their coats. 

"Oh," Ginny groaned, "I shouldn't have had all those butterbeers! I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can't you wait till we get back to school?" asked Hermione anxiously. "I mean, we're late as it is."

"No, I have to go _now_," Ginny said. "It's okay, go on. I'll be right out. You don't have to wait."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "Hurry up! You'll miss you're carriage!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione left once the bathroom door had closed behind Ginny. They began to run as they saw the last bit of students filing into the carriages.

"Think she'll make it?" Ron asked Harry, panting as they ran. 

"Of course," he said. "Besides, they'll kick her out before the carriages leave. The Three Broomsticks closes when the carriages go back to Hogwarts; they don't do much business after the students are gone."

"Okay," said Ron, convinced. They reached the carriages and climbed into the nearest one. 

"She won't be able to find us," said Hermione. "How will she know what carriage we're in?"

"She'll find another one," said Ron, as the carriage began to move, "She's probably already in one."

* * *

The bartender glanced around the bar, and after deciding that everything was in order, her left and locked the door behind him. He should have cleaned the bathrooms, but he could always do it the next morning. 

* * *

Ginny slowly washed her hands and wiped her wet fingers on her robes. Realizing that she was taking a long time, she quickly pushed the bathroom door open in a rush to get outside.

After emerging from the bathroom, she looked around the empty bar and was frightened by the silence and darkness. 

Where was everybody?

She took a few cautious steps further into the darkness.

Suddenly, a movement to the left caught her eye. She froze, paralysed with fear. A cupboard door opened with a sharp creak, and a lean figure tumbled out and rolled across the floor. 

He stood up slowly and brushed the dust off himself. Not thinking that he had company, he went along with his business. It wasn't until he had gotten two bottles of butterbeer from behind the bar that he became aware that he was not alone. 

Ginny cleared her throat. Draco jumped and girlishly shrieked, dropping both bottles with a smash. 

"Who's there?" he asked. The fear was evident in his voice. 

Ginny was amused. "Why, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. What brings you to The Three Broomsticks after hours?"

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" He let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were the bartender!"

"That doesn't answer my question," she said. "Why _are _you here?"

"I… uh, I'm just getting… _borrowing _some butterbeer,"

Ginny snorted. "Borrowing?" she was slowly moving closer to Draco as she spoke.

"Well… I uh," He mumbled. "Hey! What are _you _doing here?"

"It was an accident," she explained. "I went to the bathroom, and when I came out, everything was locked up. I think we have to get out of here if we want to catch a carriage back to Hogwarts,"

By this time Ginny was almost next to Draco. He looked at her and swallowed hard. "A little too late for that, don't you think?" He said with a crackled voice. He looked at her from head to toe and swallowed again.

"What do you mean 'too late'? I was only in the bathroom for two seconds!" Ginny said uneasily.

"Speaking of bathroom … I'll be back in a second to hear you scream and shout about how you only took a minute." He slowly started to walk backwards toward the bathrooms and mumbled under his breath, "women".

Ginny gave him a rude look and just before he had disappeared into the men's bathroom Ginny yelled, "I'm a teen you fool!"

Ginny looked around in the darkness. She walked slowly over to the front door and yanked on the handle. It didn't budge. She tried again and again the door didn't even move an inch. She pulled out her wand and tried numerous spells but still the door remained locked. She shoved her wand back into her robes and took a seat at the bar waiting for Draco to come out.

_What's taking him so long?_ She wondered. _And he says that I took a long time_! _He's been like twelve minutes!_

Ginny glanced in the direction of the bathrooms. _Maybe I should go and see what's taking him so long…_ _Could he have hurt himself? Is he that stupid? Well, yes, but that's beside the point…_

Ginny gracefully slid from the bar stool and walked curiously over to the men's bathroom door. She pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. 

"Draco? Draco, are you okay in there?"

She pushed the door open cautiously and peered in.

"What? What do you want!" he exclaimed. He was sitting on the bathroom counter with a look of concentration on his face. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I'm… uh… thinking about how to get out of here…"

"Well, I think that I can be included in the conversation too, because the last time I checked, _I was trapped in here as well_!!!"

"Sorry," he said. "Did you… uh, try the door?"

"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "It opened, and that's why I'm standing here talking to you right now."

"Are you implying that you would have left without me?" he had a looked of feigned shock on his face. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and left Draco confused and insulted in the bathroom.


	3. chapter three

Draco pulled up a chair and joined Ginny at the bar. 

"What's your problem?" Ginny asked. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying his hardest to stay civil.

Ginny sighed and turned away. 

"Well, I figure as long as we're going to be trapped here all night, we should make the best of it," she said. 

"What do you mean?" he repeated.

"Shut up and get me a butterbeer."

"Okay" Draco said a little confused and walked around behind the bar. He grabbed two butterbeers and brought them up to the counter. He poured them into two beer mugs and handed one to Ginny. 

She took a sip. "Mmm," she remarked as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

She paused. "Got anything stronger?"

Draco raised his eyebrows in amazement and his thin lips formed a small smile. 

"Why are you surprised?" Ginny asked him. "You think I'm a goody-two-shoes, don't you?"

"Well… I, uh… just never thought of you as one to break the rules… hang on, I guess you _are _related to Fred and George Weasley after all."

As he looked around the bar he smiled and thought, _Wow, she's really different then I thought. Not looking that bad today either. I wonder what she thinks of me? Probably the same as Ron. Damn! I forgot about that dick head. They're related, aren't they! Damn, I guess that means I won't be getting any tonight unless … something stronger -_

"Hello? Are you there?" Ginny waved a hand in front of Draco's glazed eyes, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He said. "What do you want?"

"How about that drink?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said, bending down and looking for something stronger than butterbeer. Not that it was that hard.

Ginny quickly examined his formed bottom and smiled devilishly to herself. _Wow. He's not looking bad today. Eww, what am I thinking? This is Draco Malfoy and I just checked out his ass! For goodness sakes!!! Not that I regret it… but still, what would Ron say if he were here? What would Harry say? But they're not so I guess – _

The slamming of something hard on the bar interrupted Ginny's thought. 

She looked up and saw Draco holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in front of her. He was smirking. He looked rather sexy.

She saw that he had already opened the bottle for her, so she raised it to her mouth and gulped it down. 

Draco looked at her in shock. 

"What?" she asked, lowering the bottle. "Never seen a girl who could hold her liquor?"

"Uh… not really…" he said. "Want some more?"


	4. chapter four

They spent the next two hours drinking mixes of random things they found behind the bar. They were both flat out drunk, but neither minded. 

They didn't spend too much time talking, but occasionally the odd thing came out. After more than a couple of drinks they both became more social with each other completely forgetting whom they were with. 

"Man I'm drunk." Announced Draco.

"Uh, Draco?" she said, hiccupping. "It's really cold in here." She looked at him with innocent eyes, biting her lip.

She shivered and rubbed herself, trying to keep warm. 

"Uh." He thought for a moment, "you can have my robe if you want." said Draco, pulling his robe over his head and handing it to Ginny over the bar. 

"Won't you be cold?" Ginny asked taking it from him.

"Uh, no…" he said. "I'm fine." He was actually rather hot at the moment; particularly from the image of Ginny rubbing herself. 

Ginny pulled on his robe, savouring the warmth and smelling the aroma of his expensive cologne.

Ginny glanced at Draco and took in his appearance. He was wearing nothing but a skin-tight shirt, which did nothing to hide the well-defined muscles bursting from his chest and arms. She thought he was rather hot and understood why he didn't need his robe.

She shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. 

"Still cold?" asked Draco, his speech slurred. He took another drink from his mug and began to take off his other shirt. 

"Nah, it's okay," Ginny said. She burped. "But you can take it off anyways,"

"Why Ginny Weasley!" he exclaimed, giggling. "Are you implying that you would like to see me naked?" 

"I wouldn't protest against it," she said, joining in with the giggles.

Draco brought himself around the bar and sat next to her. He handed her a new mug of his special substance while looking into her eyes. Their hands grazed as she grabbed her drink. She looked down as she felt his warm hand against hers. 

"You really are cold." Draco said mesmerized in her eyes. 

"Yes." She said blankly back. 

They sat there for a moment before either of them said anything. 

"Come with me I'll get you warmer." 

Draco slid off the bar stool and helped Ginny off hers. He put his arm around and led her toward the back room. There was a battered and extremely old heating stove. 

"Sit here." He pointed to the ground in front of the stove. 

Ginny sat down quietly and just stared at Draco while he went into the bar again and grab a pile of firewood. 

He started a fire without any trouble and sat down next to Ginny holding her close to him with one arm. 

He stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked curiously, hiccupping again.

Draco didn't have to answer. He walked around her and sat at her back. He placed his warm hands on her shoulders and began to gently massage her.

Ginny sighed and leaned back into him, warming up very quickly. She discarded the two robes and sweatshirt that she was wearing. All that she remained in was a tight black tank top.

She was now _very _warm, and it had little to do with the fire.

Draco couldn't hold himself back. He began to peck the back of her neck. She didn't resist so he continued moving his hands around to the front of her body. 

She gradually turned around so that she was facing him. No more than two inches separated their faces. 

"Draco," she whispered. 

"Ginny," he whispered back. 

Draco made the first move, but Ginny didn't object at all. He pressed his lips against hers in a frenzy of passion. She reached up and cupped his face with her hands and ran her hands through his soft blond hair.

His hands moved to her sides and they continued passionately adding more here and there and losing some here and there. 

Their clothes were discarded haphazardly all over the room.


	5. chapter five

"AHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!"

Ginny was woken up by a yell. She groaned and rolled over, finding herself wedged against a hard male body. A _naked _male body. Who was it? She didn't remember _anything_. She was _naked_ too! What had happened?

"Oh my GOD! IT'S GINNY!" yelled a voice.

"What the hell?" she asked, waking up. "Where am I?" she rubbed her head. She started to sit up feeling around on the ground for a robe to wrap herself up in. She looked around the room. She appeared to be in a basement of some sort, but she couldn't remember where she was.

"What the HELL are you doing _here_! Harry was up the whole night looking for you!"

"Looks like she had way to much to drink!" another voice said. 

She looked up to where the voice was coming from, and saw her brothers Fred and George standing in the doorway. They both had looks of shock and disgust on their faces. 

"Your not alone! What – Who is that!" Fred screamed barging into the room.

Ginny looked over her shoulder to see the boy that was just waking next to her. As he stretched, his messy light blonde hair emerged from under the robe.

"I'll KILL him, I swear!" Fred screamed again showing extreme sounds of rage in his voice as he and Ginny both saw Draco Malfoy appear beside her.

Ginny screamed. 

_I SLEPT WITH MALFOY!!!_

George ran into the room with a butter beer mug in his hand, which quickly dropped once he saw both Ginny and Draco only covered in droopy robes. 

"WHAT!" yelled Draco as he scrambled away from Ginny in shock. "What the hell is going on and why am I naked!" He squealed

If it weren't for Ginny lying in the way both the twins would have jumped Malfoy. Draco rapidly stood up and covered himself with the robe that he had covering him while he was sleeping. He moved along the wall slowing watching the twins. Without his wand or secure clothes on he was defenceless. Making it even harder Ginny stood up and slapped him. Not only once but twice and that is where the twins got involved. 

Ginny still hadn't gotten over the shock of the fact that she had SLEPT WITH MALFOY! Neither had the twins, apparently, for they lunged at Malfoy. 

"Wait!" Ginny yelled. 

The twins froze, both almost strangling Malfoy. Everyone looked at Ginny. 

"It wasn't like we were in our right minds," she said, shuddering. "I can't believe it myself. But strangling Malfoy isn't going to do anyone any good. Well… maybe it will but – No! What do you have to say, Malfoy? Aren't you in just a _bit _of shock?"

"Oh no," Malfoy said sarcastically "Yeah, it happens all the time. I'm getting used to it by now,"

"Fred, George, hold him down," Ginny growled. Moving closer with her fist raised.

"Why?" they asked stunned.  
  


"So I can hit him." She snarled. Ready to lunge at any moment.  

"Whoa, Okay, Ginny," said George. Grabbing her before she jumped on top of him.

Draco ducked into a ball and greatly relieved that George had caught her relaxed a bit.  

 "I think we might want to get you back to the castle. We're still in horrific shock, but it can wait. Let's go." Said Fred quickly glaring at his watch. 

Fred grabbed some random clothes from the floor and threw them at Ginny. She left the room where she pulled on the white shirt and black robe angrily.

"Don't think this isn't over wise-ass. We will still beat you until you are blue all over but we have to run now. See you later, Malfoy," said George quickly. "By the way, you might want to get out of here before the bartender gets here… if he finds out it was _you _who drank all that out there, you're going to be having a mighty big tab."

Fred and George both laughed together. They took one last look at the defenceless Draco fallen on the floor and wished they had a camera. They swiftly left the room and both grabbing one of Ginny's arms while going by her. They brought her back through the secret passage that they had come through which brought them right into Professor Flitwick's classroom. They left quickly and headed toward Gryffindor tower at a steady run. 

* * * 

Ginny stormed through the halls behind the twins on her way to the Gryffindor common room. She bumped into Harry while she was rounding a corner, and he looked shocked to see her. 

"Ginny! Where were you? I was looking for you all night!" He waved his hands around in outrage. 

"So I heard," she said gruffly, trying to get past him but he stood in front of her each time blocking her way. 

"Where were you?" he asked again. This time he said it calmer and more rational.  

"Jeez! Is this an interrogation or something?" She pushed Harry out of the way almost knocking him over. 

"… No," said Harry, frowning. "I was just worried about you, that's all." He stood there looking at Ginny in almost the same way Draco had looked at her the other night. 

"Well, you don't need to be!" she said rudely. "I can look after myself, you know!" She gave him an evil stare that lasted about a second. 

Then she barrelled past him and continued her path up the hall. He looked back at her in confusion.  

"And why are you wearing Slytherin robes?" Harry called after her.


End file.
